Sirviente del Mal
by vanethehedgehog
Summary: Mí querido príncipe Takano Masamune siempre estaré aquí, tu sirviente fiel yo soy.
1. Chapter 1

**El sirviente del mal**

**Mi querido príncipe Takano Masamune siempre estaré aquí, tu sirviente fiel yo soy, enamorados de corazón; vine a este mundo a darle total protección, mi vida por ti daré, el tirano seré yo. **

**Tú y yo nacimos bajo el hermoso cielo azul, separados pero juntos nuestras familias fueron los que nos separo. El futuro de los dos, la codicia dividió.**

_~~~*Flash Back*~~~_

_-Toma –Hablo un pequeño niño de cabello a bache dándole una corona a su compañero de pelo castaño._

_- Wow Sempai es increíble –Sonrió el pequeño niño. _

_-Hijo nos vamos –Hablo una adulta de pelo oscuro y ojos azules, tomando la mano de su hijo. – no quiero que vuelvas a juntarte con este niño. –Dicho aquello se lo llevo, dejando flotando al aire las replicas quejas del de ojos avellana. _

_-Madre…. ¿porque la reina se ha enojado?-Pregunto el ojiverde_

_-…porque no somos gente importante para ellos. –Soltó con molestia la señora al lado del pequeño – No quiero verte cerca de ese principito._

_~~~*Fin del Flash Back*~~~_

**Tantas cosas que nuestro destino nos dará, toda nuestra vida siempre lamentare…hasta el fin del mundo mi alma te cuidara y el verte feliz siempre deseare. **

_Un joven sirviente de ojos verdes se encontraba caminando al lado de su príncipe charlando alegremente, compartiendo risas y sonrisas._

_-Gracias Onodera, en verdad me alegraste el día –Sonrió a medias, el de ojos avellana._

_-Takano-san, todo sea por verle feliz –Sonrió dulcemente._

**Mi querido príncipe siempre estaré aquí, tu sirven fiel yo soy, enamorados de corazón; vine a este mundo a darle total protección, mi vida por ti daré, el tirano seré yo. **

_-Oi, Onodera iremos al otro reino, prepara las cosas._

_-Como ordene príncipe._

**Cuando realice un viaje en otro país, una linda niña llamo mi atención, su sonrisa fue lo que a mí me agrado.**

_Esa chica era hermosa e iba acompañada por un joven atractivo. El joven sirviente y la muchacha hablaron por un rato, mientras esperaba a su príncipe._

_-Fue un gusto hablar con usted, Onodera-kun._

_-Lo mismo digo, señorita Konata._

_Ambos se despidieron al notar al a bache, mirándoles con seriedad. Ya en el carruaje, el príncipe soltó sin más algo que helo a Onodera._

_-Quiero que te deshagas de ella._

_**Pero tus deseos me diste a ordenar, a esa niña no querías ver jamás. **_

_-Pero…príncipe…-Fue cortado antes de hablar más._

_-Onodera…solo hazlo…-Susurro con la voz algo triste, cosa que le rompió el corazón al sirviente._

**Yo lo cumpliré y a si tu descansaras. Aun no entiendo porque me siento tan mal.**

_Entre la oscura noche, bajo la luz de la luna se hallaba un chico abrazando el cuerpo de una hermosa joven muerta, manchándose de su sangre y lo único que se podía escuchar era su sollozo._

**Mi querido príncipe siempre estaré aquí el destino de los dos, con la ira y corazón. La merienda de hoy el un flan con mucho amor.**

_-Aquí su postre amo –Dejo el flan sobre la pequeña mesa, dedicando una sonrisa a su superior._

_El príncipe Takano solamente le miro y sonrió como siempre._

**Tu sonrisa real volvió, mi vida por fin brillo. **

_Esa misma noche de felicidad para ambos enamorados, en aquel bosque el príncipe del reino azul se encontró el cuerpo de la joven princesa._

_Pasaron los días y tras el funeral de aquella mujer, solo se escucharon los rumores de quien hubiera sido capaz de hacer aquellos. _

**Algún día este país justicia tomara y el enfado de la gente no se evitara**

_Los aldeanos organizaron un botín para deshacerse de aquel príncipe"Takano Masamune" Se dirigieron al castillo con rabia a terminar aquel reinado._

_Onodera al escuchar los gritos fuera del castillo, se apresuro a ir a la habitación de su amo._

_-Príncipe Takano –Toco su hombro al verlo al lado del ventanal._

_Al voltear a ver a su fiel sirviente, sus ojos mostraban preocupación pero impotencia, al ver como su pueblo le hacía aquello. Era traición pura. _

_-Este es el fin…_

**Si ya no hay remedio a lo que el destino traerá no debes preocupar, la culpa mía será, apresúrate mi ropa te llegara tienes que escapar y ya no mirar atrás.**

_-Toma –El menor le entrego la ropa que llevaba en manos, cuando el mayor la miro pudo ver que era la de Onodera. –Cámbiate_

_- Onodera… -Sus ojos se abrieron como platos para mirarlo y ver como el mencionado se quitaba el pañuelo y se desabrochaba su camisa. _

**Todo estará bien, tú y yo somos similar. Nada me pasara ya no debes que llorar.**

_-¡N...no puedes! –Grito con sus ojos cristalizados, las lágrimas ya amenazaban con salir._

_-Todo estará bien –Tomo su mano y la beso con dulzura, cuando se acabo de vestir con la ropa de su amo. –Pocos han sido los que te reconocen en verdad y sé que no recuerdan tu apariencia, no se darán cuenta. _

_Luego tomo su rostro acercándolo hasta juntar sus labios en un beso, al separarse salió corriendo al gran salón, dejando a un adulto llorando a lágrima viva, cayendo de rodillas._

_Intentando parar un poco su llanto, pudo oír como la puerta principal se abría con rudeza, los gritos de una mujer y luego el "Cogedlo". _

**Mi querido príncipe tomare tu lugar el destino decidió, no debemos continuar.**

_Parado frente esa gran puerta de madera, miraba con una sonrisa formada en sus labios como el príncipe del reino azul lo fulminaba con odio, desprecio y asco. _

**Si tú fuiste malvado problema no habrá, tu sangre en mi estará y el tirano morirá.**

_Al igual que miro a esa mujer que era parte de los caballeros, gritando sus demandas y luego que lo tomaran; no se opuso, solo sonrió más ampliamente._

**Hace mucho, mucho tiempo en algún lugar existió un reino de una mala humanidad, pero en esa tierra solo podía gobernar la querida y hermosa alma de mi amor. **

_La habitación muy a pocas penas era iluminada por la luna, en el ventanal aun llorando estaba Takano-san apretando en sus manos aquel pañuelo que había vestido su fiel amor. _

**Aunque el mundo vaya en contra de los 2 contigo a mi lado siempre caminare.**

_Frente a varias personas sobre la guillotina el joven Onodera miraba como los aldeanos le gritaban obscenidades, vulgaridades y más. Se sorprendió al ver como alguien con capucha se acercaba levantando la cabeza dejando al descubierto esos ojos avellana, respirando agitadamente._

**Nunca olvides que siempre yo te cuidare y verte sonreír siempre deseare.**

_Sonrió….simplemente le dedico la sonrisa más hermosa que hubiera podido apreciar de aquel muchacho, de aquel sirviente que se convirtió en su amor, su primer amor. Y aunque él hubiera querido corresponderle no pudo…Porque era tanto el dolor de ver como esa persona a la que ama, se iría por su culpa. _

_-Te amo Masamune –Fue el ultimo te amo que oiría de él._

_Lloro de nuevo, al presenciar la escena. Mientras los aldeanos y demás personas se dispersaban tal vez para celebrar la muerte de aquel "príncipe"._

**Mi querido príncipe siempre estaré aquí, vine a este mundo a darle total protección, mi vida por ti daré…. el tirano seré yo. **

_**~Fin~**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Regret Message**

_~~~*Flash Back*~~~_

_-Eres realmente testarudo, ¿he?–Pregunto un joven de cabello a bache y ojos avellana mirando como su sirviente dejaba con cuidado una botella en el mar –Algo como esto no podrá hacer tu sueño realidad_

_-¿Desearía mi príncipe intentarlo? –Le miro el joven sirviente que tenía el cabello castaño y unos grandes ojos verdes esmeralda._

_-No necesito intentar algo tan absurdo como eso –Se cruzo de brazos mirando con el cielo –Además….todo lo que yo desee será hecho realidad por Onodera –Le miro con dulzura sonriendo de lado. – ¿No es verdad?_

_El castaño le miro con sorpresa por tal declaración, pero sonrió con inocencia mientras soltaba una suave risa afirmando con la cabeza._

_~~~*Fin del Flash Back*~~~_

**Hace mucho tiempo en un pequeño puerto, había un niño que no se podía mover.**

_Parado sobre el agua se hallaba un joven de cabellera negra mirando el mar con tristeza, sosteniendo una botella de cristal._

**Una historia existió en un gran océano, la leyenda de mil mares.**

_~~~*Flash Back*~~~_

_-¿A escuchado la leyenda?_

_-¿Leyenda? –Miro al castaño con tranquilidad. –No, no la he escuchado._

_-¡Waa entonces déjeme contarle mi príncipe! –Grito con alegría mirando al mayor, quien solo asintió. _

_~~~*Fin del Flash Back*~~~_

**Pide un deseo una nueva ilusión, escríbelo en un papel dentro de un frasco avienta sin temor el océano te lo hará realidad. **

_~~~*Flash Back*~~~_

_-Dime Onodera… ¿Qué es lo que deseas día con día?_

_-Toda mi vida he deseado que el señor tuviera más músculos –Le miro mientras sonreía._

_-¿¡EH!? –Exclamo con asombro._

**Que la fe que hay en ti tu frasco pueda llevar y el deseo que contiene pueda en el brotar. En el silencio se desvanecerá hacia las olas del mar.**

_-Solo bromeaba jeje –Rio divertido. -Siempre he deseado que mi príncipe sea muy feliz._

_-Si esos deseas entonces quédate con migo por siempre –Desvió su mirada hacia el mar. –Porque solo cuando estas a mi lado soy realmente feliz -Admitió con honestidad._

_-Muy bien –Se sonrojo – (Si yo le fallara seria su enemigo) _

_Ambos se tomaron de la mano mirando el atardecer, ya no hacía falta decir más, porque las palabras sobraban. Solo observaron compartiendo la tranquilidad._

_~~~*Fin del Flash Back*~~~_

**Todo lo recuerdo siempre estabas junto a mí.**

_Tantos recuerdos pasaron por su mente, las risas, las sonrisas y travesuras que vivió con su amor._

**Pero mi egoísmo te hacia sufrir y con todo tu amor siempre mis deseos cumplir, dejando tu dolor atrás. **

_~~~*Flash Back*~~~_

_Frente a él se encontraba su fiel sirviente, la sangre reinaba en sus manos y ropa. El aspecto del castaño le había dejado shock, pues nunca lo imagino estar presente de esa manera. _

_-Parece que le asuste –Sonrió a medias. –Lo lamento._

_-Ritsu –Murmuro triste._

_Esa misma noche escondido fuera de la habitación, escuchaba el llanto de Onodera, quien intentaba reprimir todo eso apretando la almohada sobre su cara._

_~~~*Fin del Flash Back*~~~_

**Mi vida nunca lo podrá remediar, comprendo que estuve mal.**

_La imagen de un Onodera sonriendo con amor pasó por su cabeza, dejándole un nudo en la garganta._

**Deseo a la vida otra oportunidad mi anhelo lo entregare al mar. Que la fe que hay en ti tu frasco pueda llevar manteniendo el deseo que sea realidad…**

_Dejo la botella en el agua, mirando como esta se alejaba poco a poco._

_~~~*Flash Back*~~~_

_-¡Ritsu! –Grito al ver como el mencionado simplemente le sonrió diciéndole el ultimo "Te Amo". _

_Frente aquella guillotina sangrienta sollozaba a lágrima viva, mientras los aldeanos y demás se dispersaban. _

_~~~*Fin del Flash Back*~~~_

**Con mis lagrimas yo le ruego hacia las olas del mar. **

_Aun sin moverse miraba como partía aquella botella, tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, sin embargo….una lagrima cayo; seguida de otras borrando su sonrisa y cayendo de rodillas._

_-Perdóname…._

**Que la fe que hay en ti tu frasco pueda llevar manteniendo el deseo que sea realidad…**

_-Perdóname…._

**En silencio se desvanecerá hacia las olas del mar.**

_-Perdóname….-Murmuraba una y otra vez lo mismo intentando ahogar sus sollozos. –Dios mío, esto no me gusta…_

**Que la fe que hay en ti tu frasco pueda llevar, llevándose consigo mi tristeza y alma.**

_Tantas imágenes de su Ritsu sonriendo, llorando, mostrando seriedad o molestia ante pequeñas cosas que para otros eran insignificantes. Tantas imágenes donde le besaba y daba mimos…._

_-¡Si pudiera renacer… haría las cosas bien!-Cubrió su cara con su mano, gritando aquello._

**Si pudiera lograr volver a nacer…**

_-Seria hermoso, que volviéramos a estar juntos en otra vida –Se escucho en el aire la suave y dulce voz de aquel castaño que tanto amaba._

_Sus ojos se abrieron al escuchar aquello, mirando a un lado mientras se ponía de pie. Sus lágrimas habían cesado un poco….ahora mostrando una sonrisa leve en su rostro, tomando con fuerza aquella capucha._

_-Tienes mucha razón….Te amo Ritsu. _

_**~Fin~**_


End file.
